superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: The Lost Episode Credits (2005)
"The Lost Episode" Written by Rick Copp Producers Glen Murakami Linda M. Steiner Associate Producer AJ Vargas Director Matt Youngberg Theme Song Written and Produced by Andy Sturmer Performed by Puffy Amiyumi Courtesy of Epic Records Japan Inc. Music by Kristopher Carter Michael McCuistion Lolita Ritmanis Casting and Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Greg Cipes as Beast Boy Scott Menville as Robin Khary Payton as Cyborg Tara Strong as Raven Hynden Walch as Starfire Greg Ellis as Punk Rocket Based on DC Comic Characters Animation Timing Director Tom McLaughlin Timing Tom McLaughlin Prop Design Mark Bachand Norm Ryang Character Design Jon Suzuki Glen Murakami Storyboard Kalvin Lee Matt Youngberg Director of Ink and Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Chris Hooten Mark-Up/Painters Eric Nordberg Kim Bowen BG Key Design Tec Manalac BG Paint Kersti Myrberg Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Shipping Chase Rodgers Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Film Editor Illya Cano Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Michele Beeson Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Kerry Brody Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Re-Recording Facility DigiPost.TV Sound Effects Design Editorial DigiPost.TV Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist Anthony Lingua Re-Recording Engineers Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. John K. Hegedes Music Mixer Mark Mattson Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Animation Director Heechul Kang Animation Directors Youngwon Jung Yongil Kim Hun Pack Final Checker Hosson Shin Key Animation Jinhyun Choi Hyuksoo Lee Jinyoul Jang Bumsuk Lee Hyunkuk Kang Jinhyoung Park Production Staff Miok Kwoon Moonsub Hwang Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Animation Director Yoo Wong Paeng Animation Director Yoo Won Paeng Key Animation Sung Hoon Kim Yong Don Lee Jae Ha Yu Final Checker Jae Sun Yoon Production Staff Joo Hee Shin Moon Hyun Kim Christine (Hye Ja) Yu Main Title Design Peter Girardi Glen Murakami Main Title by Funny Garbage Assistant Production Manager Marlene Fenton Production Administrators Robert Fewkes Alyson Ruppel Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Recording Administrator Susan Chieco Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Amy Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved I.A.S.T.E.-IA County of first publication United States of America Teen Titans and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:DC Comics Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network